Jealous
by Calissa.Drey
Summary: Set during season three. Daryl comes back from a run and notices that one of the inmates has taken a liking to Carol. But, Daryl Dixon isn't jealous of him...Right? Oneshot. Caryl.
**Disclaimer- I do not own The Walking Dead**

Daryl didn't trust the new inmates. Some of it was because they tried to kill Rick. He heard that Rick had to take two of them out and that the big one had been bitten by a walker. But, most of Daryl's unease had been from the fact that he knew their kind. Daryl had been with scum his entire life. He knew what they were capable of. Regardless of his feelings on the matter, however, Rick had decided that Axel and Oscar were to be trusted.

Daryl had been furious. It really didn't help that the blonde one had taken a certain interest in Carol either. Every time he saw Axel, the man was trying to get Carol's attention. He was constantly making jokes, always looking in her direction. Anytime there were dishes to be done, he would stay behind and offer help. He was trying too hard, and quite frankly, he was getting on Daryl's nerves.

The worst part of it all was Daryl wasn't around as much as he used to be. He had been out a lot lately, hunting or running into town to get supplies. So, naturally, he knew Carol would start to bond with some of the other members of the group. He just didn't expect her to pick a criminal that they hardly knew.

Daryl sighed and slung back the thin sheet that was on top of him. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, stretching his arms as he let out a deep yawn. He slowly stood up and started his way to the guard tower. He was going to be on watch most of the day, taking a break from his usual endeavors.

It was still dark outside, so early in the morning that not even the sun had decided to wake up. Daryl hadn't expected anyone to be awake, save for Glenn, who he was about to replace on watch, so when he heard a voice whisper his name, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and saw Carol, her dark silhouette standing a few feet from him.

"Carol?" He asked, squinting to try and see her better. "What are you doing up?"

"I-I don't know." She stepped closer to him. "Would you mind if I sat with you during your watch?"

Daryl stared at her a moment before nodding and giving a small grunt. He turned and continued his way towards the watch tower, with Carol now following him. He opened up the metal door, holding it open while she walked past him. The pair made their way up the stairs and spotted Glenn standing against the rail, gazing out into the horizon. The young Asian man turned as Daryl and Carol walked in.

"Oh, hey guys. Is my shift over already?"

"Yeah." Daryl replied. "I didn't come up here for the view."

Glenn gathered up the blanket and gun he had brought up with him, and then turned to the couple watching him.

"You two might want this" He tossed them the blanket, giving them a quick wink before heading back down to his cell.

Daryl felt his neck get red, and was immediately thankful that it was still too dark to see. Carol let out a small laugh and set the blanket on the small desk in the corner of the room. She turned and walked to where Glenn had been standing, placing her small hands on the rail. Daryl followed her. He stood a few feet behind her, watching her figure.

She was so small, yet she looked healthier than she had in a while. When they were out on the road, after Hershel's farm, she had been nothing but skin and bones. She was always sacrificing her food, making sure Lori and Carl had enough. Daryl had worried about her. He tried giving her his portion, but she always refused. She would give him some lame excuse about how he needed to keep his strength up since he was the one who got the food for the group in the first place.

Now, she looked like she did when he first met her. Thin, but healthy. The prison was good for her. Hell, it was good for all of them. The group's morale was higher than Daryl had ever seen it. It seemed like things were finally turning around for them.

"I miss you." Carol said softly, turning her head slightly.

Daryl froze. He wanted desperately to say _I miss you too._ But, something was holding him back. He wanted to tell Carol how he felt. He wanted her to know everything. Instead, Daryl found himself saying something else entirely.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. Why don't you go cry about it to your new ex-convict boyfriend."

Carol spun around. Even in the dark, Daryl could see her puzzled expression.

"Axel?" She asked, her voice rising as she said his name.

"Yeah. I've seen you two together."

"He's not my boyfriend." Carol let out a laugh.

Daryl only glared. "Well, he wants to be. It's written all over his face. The guy is following you around like a lost puppy."

"Daryl Dixon," She took a step closer to him. "I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?" He scoffed. "What is there to be jealous of?"

 _Other than the fact he has your attention,_ Daryl thought and suddenly cringed.

"I promise that he is just a friend." Carol seemed to notice his discomfort. "I have to talk to someone while you're gone."

Daryl grunted and took a step back. "You know I have to go out." He felt guilty all of the sudden, as if he felt his explanation wasn't good enough. He knew she was right, he couldn't expect her to just sit by herself all that time. But, it still didn't shake the jealousy he was feeling.

 _Jealousy?_ Daryl caught himself. _What the hell am I thinking? I'm not jealous of him. It doesn't matter if Carol touches him on the shoulder in the morning before handing him breakfast, or that Axel always checks on her when something goes array in the group. I hardly even notices that the way the convicts' eyes roam across her body, or the sweet flirtatious comments that always makes Beth and Maggie giggle._

"You don't always have to be the one who goes out." She stated softly. "Glenn and Maggie could go, maybe give you a break every now and then. Maybe I could even go and-"

"No." Daryl growled, suddenly feeling protective. "You aren't going out there if you don't have to. It's not safe for someone like _you_."

"Okay," She raised her hands in defense. "It was only a suggestion." Carol turned away from him and began looking into the night sky once again.

 _Great job, Dixon. Now you look like a prick._ Daryl let out a sigh. "Carol, I didn't mean that you wouldn't be capable. I just meant that, uh, I would worry myself sick over you." He waited for her to reply, but she just stood there silently, still not facing him. _Damn this woman. I'm trying my best here._ "I wasn't trying to offend you, I just…"

"That's fine. I'm perfectly good staying here and spending all my time with Axel." Her voice was dangerous. Daryl felt his body get tight. She was threatening him, hitting him right where it hurt. "That way, _he_ can keep me safe."

Daryl let out an irritated grumble and grabbed her by the arm. She let out a gasp as he pulled her towards him. "Stop." He spoke in a harsh whisper. "He can't protect you."

"Oh, but he's so strong. And those arms of his! Talk about muscle…"

Daryl's grip tightened. He knew she was playing a game with him, trying to get him to admit the words. He wanted to remain strong, to not fail prey to her so easily. But, he was afraid that it might also be true. What if she really did find Axel attractive?

"Okay, fine! You want me to say it so bad?" Daryl felt himself yelling. "I'm jealous! I'm jealous! I'm jealous! I can't stand the thought of you with him. It makes me sick to my stomach that he thinks-"

Daryl was cut off suddenly by a firm pair of lips. His hands immediately flung to her waist as hers went to rest on his shoulders. He pulled her close as their lips crashed against each other, his fingers rubbing up the small of back.

Her lips were soft, tasting like nothing Daryl could describe. They were sweet, yet demanding, and it made him hungry for more. Her scent was intoxicating, sending his mind spinning into a thousand thoughts.

Carol pulled away from their kiss, and slowly brought her lips to his ear. "You have nothing to be jealous of." She began pressing soft kisses down his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. "No matter how long you're gone, I'll always be here, waiting for you, and only you."

Daryl gave her smile. "As long as you're mine."

"And as long as you are mine." She pressed her mouth to his one last time before turning to continue their watch.


End file.
